100 Themes Challenge TeniPuri Pairings
by XShay-SamaX
Summary: PAIRING REQUESTS OPEN! This is a challenge do create 100 fics of various length for various TeniPuri pairings. Request away! I'll accept yaoi, het and yuri. All schools. All grades. SOME coaches. More info inside... Rating may change... There will be some swearing and sexual references. No actual sex, but possible mentions of it and no extremely grotesque scenes.
1. INFO

**100 Themes Challenge : Prince of Tennis Pairing Fanfics - PAIRING REQUESTS OPEN!**

* * *

So over the time I've been on DeviantART a lot of people attempt writing, drawing, or other art mediums to do a 100 themes challenge.

I have chosen this particular list. (Actually it's 101 themes but whatever xD )

So I decided to do the challenge with Prince of Tennis fanfics. (Mostly drabbles and short fics. *no attention span* I'm a busy person but with a broken scanner and everything, I wanted to give this a shot. I need to improve my writing...

I could just write these by myself, but I would rather you guys request pairings you want me to write!

I will do fics with the normal cast (all schools), the first years, high schoolers, and also do the coaches Sakaki Tarou, Hanamura Aoi and Watanabe Osamu. (Because they are sexy. ID) I'll do yaoi, het and yuri.

SO I'LL ACCEPT ALMOST ANYTHING. But… Let me list the pairs I WON'T do.

-Adorable Pair (AtobeXJirou)

-Kinky Pair (YanagiXKirihara)

… That's it. ID Just those two. Any other couples in PoT I'll do.

**List of Already Requested Pairings (Alphabetical Order)**

-AkutsuXDan,

-AtobeXKabaji

-AtobeXKirihara

-AtobeXRyoma ((This one is so requested. *does not get this pairing craze*)

-AtobeXTezua (Kya OTP~~~~)

-AtobeXSanada

-HiyoshiXKirihara (Kya~ other OTP XD)

-InuiXKaido

-InuiXYanagi

-KevinXRyoma

-KiriharaXKamio

-KiriharaXAnn

-KurobaneXAmane(David)

-MomoshiroXAnn

-MizukiXYuuta

-OotoriXShishido

-OshitariXMukahi

-Oshitaricest (YuushiXKenya)

-RyomaXSakuno

-RyomaXOC

-SanadaXYukimura

-ShinjiXKamio

-ShiraishiXKirihara

-YukimuraXFem!Ryoma

* * *

This is probably going to be your only change to request something from me ever— so I'd like you guys to take it.

- If you want to request something just leave a comment here or send me a message.

You can also email me at Shay**DOT**uchiha**DOT**sama**'at ****symbol'**gmail**DOT**com if it's easier for you or you don't have an account.

~Shay

* * *

EDIT!

Alright, to my anons who I can't answer...

GOD YES I'LL DO ATOBEXRYOMA. NOW HUSH! ^

And... To the two TeFu requests... MAYBE. We'll see.


	2. Theme 27: I Don't Need You—RyomaXSakuno

**Theme 27: I Don't Need You—RyoSaku**

* * *

**Pairing(s): Echizen Ryoma X Ryuuzaki Sakuno**

**Requested By: AnimeXtreams (DeviantART)**

**Genera: Romance/Friendship**

**Word Count: 892**

**Summary: This timeline is Ryoma's last year of high school when he finally meets up with Sakuno again. But she's not the little shy girl he remembers...**

**Author's Notes: I've never been a big fan of this couple in general, but I really enjoyed writing this! In the situation where Sakuno becomes a talented player and gets a backbone—I could seriously ship this couple. I may elaberate on it some time or even draw them. Hope you enjoy, RyoSaku fans!**

* * *

It had been over three years since Echizen Ryoma heard the name 'Ryuzaki Sakuno'. He is now a senior in high school and a well-known tennis player. He does not think about Ryuzaki— never really paid her much mind in the first place. She was a cute girl with cute pig tails—even though they were way too long.

So of course, when he was playing on local courts he had no expectation to see her…

* * *

Ryoma had just completed a match (and won) when a female player about Ryoma's age requested—rather demanded to play him…

She had short brown hair to her shoulders, (similar to his mother's), dark chocolate eyes and a rather nice developed figure, not to mention a nice sized chest. It was the first time Ryoma had felt attracted to a member of the opposite sex. She was… _pretty_.

"Play me." She said plainly, her voice womanly, and not shy in any manner. She was confident. Ryoma obviously did not have a choice in this matter.

She did not give her name. He did not ask.

He just nodded and took position on the opposite side of the net. The girl grinned and pulled out a light purple styled tennis racket.

"Rough or smooth?" He asked.

"Rough."

The racket spun, indeed landing on the rough side.

The young tennis prodigy said nothing of it, picking the racket up and taking position. The girl across the court served, a fast ball flying into Ryoma's court. He was completely still. He hardly saw the ball. When did the ball even cross the net!

Ryoma grounded himself, now knowing this girl was to be taken seriously. She was grinning over there. It annoyed the pro-in-training.

He saw her next serve much clearer, diving left to catch it. He failed.

Soon, due to his inability to stop her serve, Ryoma had lost the first game. He would definitely turn this around with his own serve!

The prodigy's Twist Serve had grown sharper and more accurate over the years. He was confident in it.

The ball flew across the court and landed at the woman's feet with complete accuracy. She gasped as it shot up inches from her face. Wow. It really was more powerful than the last time she saw it.

Ryoma gave the challenger a mocking grin, glad to prove his serve was also difficult to return.

Head dipping down and her expression covered below the black visor upon the girl's head, (unseen to Ryoma), she grinned.

The next Twist Serve was returned.

Ryoma was shocked. She got a handle on it so quickly! Now he was REALLY serious. He was NOT going to lose to a non-pro female after all he had achieved.

* * *

After a match that lasted an hour and a half, both players were panting hard, the final point for Ryoma's side about to be sent to the rivaling court.

The girl gritted her teeth as it came. Watching his movement, she anticipated a Cool Drive, but it was nothing of the sort.

_I won't lose to him! She thought._

And then the sound of a ball hitting the court sounded in her eardrum. The simple sound was the equivalent to the largest symbol crash on her pride she ever heard.

The serve that lost her the game was her own. Ryoma had copied her serve and used it against her.

She dropped to the ground on her knees; panting.

"Good… Game…" She panted.

"Victory goes to Echizen Ryoma over Ryuzaki Sakuno; 7 games to 5!" The (unprofessional) referee announced.

Now it was Ryoma's turn to freeze in place.

...That… girl was Ryuzaki…?

The alleged Sakuno stood up, smiling softly.

"Good to see you again, _Ryoma-Kun_." She emphasized upon his name in her old cute nature that no longer fit her.

"Ryuzaki… when did you get so good…?" He asked in bewilderment.

She giggled, climbing over the net to face her old crush.

"Well, after I saw your last nationals match in middle school against Kintaro-Kun…. I decided I wanted become a pro and catch up to you. I guess I still have work to do…" She said, smiling even so.

This girl was not the shy, easily upset little girl Ryoma knew. She was strong. He could respect this girl.

He held his hand out to shake with the new potential rival.

"You were good. I'll have to train harder—I can't let a little girl beat me." The boy teased.

She reddened but took her old crush's hand. "Cocky as always, Echizen Ryoma…" She chuckled.

Sakuno tugged his hand toward and Ryoma was brought into a quick hug.

"I did miss you, ya' know… but I don't need you to look out for me like you used to. I hope I proved that today." She proudly told him.

Ryoma nodded, hesitantly returning her hug. She was warm…. He did not even like hugging his father but… this was nice…

"Beat me in a match and we'll see about me treating you like you can still get by on your own." He challenged.

"Ah! Ryoma! You're mean!" She exclaimed with a deep, defeated pout. "But fine. I'll show you how strong I've become… You'll see soon enough."

If that meant they would get to spend more time together, Ryoma did not mind in the least…


	3. Theme 53: Addict—KiriharaXKamio

**Theme #53: Addict—Hate Pair**

* * *

**Pairing(s): Kirihara Akaya X Kamio Akira**

**Requested By: Kitty723**

**Genera: Love-Hate**

**Word Count: 497**

**Summary: Kirihara and Kamio are hormonally confused teenagers.**

**Author's Notes: Um. Is love-hate a genera? D: Let's pretend it is. Also. I feel like this drabble could have turned out so much better… I'm sorry. I hope fans of this pairing enjoy it though! Love-Hate is a kink I rather enjoy. ;P I might write more for these two when this challenge ends…**

* * *

Lips crushed into each other with fiery lust driven passion; blood flowing from the red haired boy's lip as his aggressor bit into it. He held back a yelp, an eye opening to glare at the boy before him. His response was just to grin and lick the red liquid up.

"I thought we agreed no biting, Kirihara…" He said, a bit annoyed with the visible wound.

"We did." Kirihara smirked and licked off another trail of blood.

They had been doing this a while—meeting after practice and doing this.

Kamio would never admit to anybody he liked when the Rikkaidai demon was kissing him. Even though bitter hate filled him at the contact, it also put him in ecstasy.

He pushed the other boy off of him, re-buttoning his unkempt clothes from their make out session.

"I need to go…" He said softly, gaze shifting from the demon's.

Kirihara instantly pouted to that news. "What for?"

"Shinji's coming over for dinner. I can't be late…" He said. It was the truth, but he could easily have spared another twenty minutes before returning home.

The Rikkai boy gritted his teeth to the mention of Kamio's best friend. He hated that guy… He was with Kamio ALL the time…

"What do you even see in that guy…? He's so… ugh… and he never stops complaining…."

"He's my best friend, so stay out of it." He said, turning to walk away.

The demon quickly took hold of Kamio's wrist, not letting him go anywhere.

"Skip dinner with him. Go out with me instead."

The speed ace whirled around, a lightning fast punch connecting with his jaw. With a groan, Kirihara hit the floor, furiously glaring up at Kamio.

"What the fuck, bastard!"

"You said we were going to continue this to release tension! Strictly physical! Why are you jealous of Shinji!"

"I'm not fucking jealous of that guy!" Kirihara insisted, enraged with the suggestion. He got up, taking hold of Kamio's collar and slamming the red head into the wall. He angrily kissed Kamio, nails digging into his skin through the shirt he still held.

Kamio did not fight him off, kissing him with clear want, mouth opening and allowing his rival in. Kirihara seized the opportunity the second the soft lips parted, tongue darting in and claiming dominance; Kamio was his.

Kamio claimed to hate Kirihara, even as their mouths were sealed in the kiss…

Kirihara was a class A jerk.… He had injured his captain and mocked him constantly. But every time they made contact… it was like… he had to have more. Like an addiction.

The two parted after the passionate moment, soft panting the only sound audible in the room.

Kirihara released the Fudomine member's shirt and set him down. "Just come with me and ditch that guy…" He muttered in a soft voice.

Kamio sighed and kissed the troubled boy on the cheek. "Fine."

Maybe his addiction was a little more than physical…


	4. Theme 88: Chemistry—InuiXYanagi

******Theme #88: Chemistry—**Data Pair

* * *

**Pairing(s): Inui Sadaharu X Yanagi Renji**

**Requested By: Hinata-Teh-Lefty(DeviantART)**

**Genera: Seasonal (Halloween)**

**Word Count: 225**

**Summary: Yanagi and Renji are evil chemists.**

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the hiatus. . . Something finally came to me. It's loosely based on RP's I do with my friend Kirby. I hope she won't hate me for sorta 'stealing' this idea but it was pretty much all I had. Writers block is a bitch.**

* * *

Hidden away in their secret lair, (AKA: The Seigaku Chemistry Club room), Inui and Yanagi sat watching their latest experiment unfold from their control panel. (Complete with a variety of small TV screens to view optimal angles of each experiment.)

The boys had finally created a body-swapping concoction. It was beautiful mayhem and the two were heartily laughing and taking notes on the experiment.

Atobe (who was in Kirihara's body) was screaming at Sanada and Tezuka to find the two scientists so they could be reprimanded for ruining his Halloween party... And he wanted it done IMMEDIATELY. It was quite amusing for the chemists since at the time Dan was in Sanada's body and Niou in Tezuka's.

"He's overreacting, don't you think, Renji? I mean an optimal Halloween party should contain some tricks, not treats alone~."

"I concur, Sadaharu." Yanagi said, meanwhile stirring up a mixture that was glowing a fluorescent bright green.

"We're going to be killed at school tomorrow... Again." Inui predicted.

"Change of Atobe condemning us to clean Hyoutei, Seigaku and Rikkaidai again for a month... 100%." Renji estimated.

"As long as we can have the chemistry room to ourselves afterwards I don't see any problem."

"No regrets, Sadaharu?"

"No regrets."

They laughed and enjoyed the remainder of their experiment unfold and all the chaos that their mad science brought with it.


	5. Theme 14: Insomniac—AtobeXTezuka

**Theme #14: Insomniac—Imperial Pair**

* * *

**Pairing(s): Atobe Keigo X Tezuka Kunimitsu**

**Requested By: Kitty723, Darkness Nemesis, Hinata-The-Lefty(DeviantART), LoveDreams01(Tumblr) + Others**

**Genera: Angst**

**Word Count: 301**

**Summary: Atobe misses Tezuka to the point that he can't sleep.**

**Author's Notes: I wasn't sure what sort of Imperial fic to write. It is one of my OTP's so there are a lot of things I want to write for them. But this just came to me and turned out nicely… Today I feel like writing so I will be posting several updates!**

* * *

It is 4:00AM and Atobe Keigo was still awake. Sleeping was impossible with _Him_ constantly plaguing the heir's mind.

Whether his eyes were open or closed the only thing Atobe saw was Tezuka. His brown hair blowing in the wind. His mature amber eyes gleaming mysteriously. His perfect form, standing still, playing tennis, racked with pain…. And his trusting smile from their last moment together.

"Tezuka… Why did you have to leave again…? Do you hate Ore-Sama so much…? Atobe mused, folding his arms behind his head. His eyebrows narrowed and he frowned in distress.

He looked out the window to the sea of far away stars. 9:00PM in Germany. Could Tezuka see them too…?

Atobe sighed and rolled to face the opposite wall, deciding it did not matter. Who cared if they could see the same stars? Atobe's precious brunette was still thousands of miles away…

Wanting to sleep more than anything, he picked up his phone and pressed "1". His father had since been relocated to "2" on his speed-dial.

_The bastard better answer_… He thought, heart jumping at the 'Hello' through the phone.

"It's me."

"I know. Who else would call at 4AM?"

"I miss you."

There was a pause on the other line.

"I miss you too… Is camp over?"

"No. If it was I would be flying to see you."

"Right…"

There was another long pause.

"Atobe are you okay? These late-night phone calls are getting more and more frequent…"

Atobe looked away from the phone.

"I'm fine, Tezuka. There just aren't many convenient times in the day for us to talk…"

"Still…"

"Forget about it."

"Get some sleep, okay?"

"Fine… Bye…"

"Goodnight."

Click.

Atobe sighed and set his cell phone on the dresser, cuddling back up with his blankets in another failed attempt to sleep.


End file.
